eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:AndonSage
lu52 Spell rename hiya! Thanks for your edits related with the LU52 Spell renames. We try to keep the old and new spells together and when ever a spell related page get's created it get's my attention ;). If you need help with the rename of pages please place on top of the page and we will take care that the page get's moved to the new name. For example: *'Daro's Sorrowful Dirge' got renamed to Daro's Sorrowful Dirge II because it's the second spell of the spell line, and Daro's Doleful Dirge is the new Daro's Sorrowful Dirge since it's the first spell of the spell line. *Of course you can move Daro's Sorrowful Dirge to Daro's Sorrowful Dirge II, but you will need help to move Daro's Doleful Dirge to Daro's Sorrowful Dirge since the Daro's Sorrowful Dirge exists as redirect. -- 19:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I just added the rename to the next set of spells I'm going to fix. Did I do it the way you wanted? --AndonSage 18:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage ::Nearly, like i try to say you can move nearly all pages to the new name and the flagging you made was right too, just try to move the pages to the new name where ever it's possible and if you can't move the page then place the rename on top and we (we = admins or user will rollback rights) will help you with moveing the page to the new name. ::-- 20:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, I understand now :) Let me know if I did the Death Swarm spell line correctly, please. --AndonSage 13:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::yeah, that way i don't have to delete the pages =) -- 15:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Misson Quests Please name the categories Zone Misson Quests and not Zone Misson Group. -- 23:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I was going by what was in the quest journal. I'll fix things. AndonSage 23:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Tempalte for Adornments Hiya! I updated both Templates of the Adorninformation, the new template is Template:AdornInformation2 and the talk page. -- 17:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dartain's Fortress DF is not a zone, it is a wing of The Hole, just a POI. it should be dealt with accordingly --Vraeth 09:05, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to figure out what it would be considered, and eventually decided that since you actually ZONE into it, that it was a Zone. Similar to Solusek's Eye, where you zone in from Lavastorm, you zone into Dartain's Fortress from The Hole. AndonSage 19:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::no, technically you dont zone into it, you get ported. you are still in 'the hole' zone. and this is what matters. --Vraeth 20:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Alrighty, you guys are in charge :) I did spend about 15 minutes trying to decide how to classify it, and almost asked Chillispike, but then decided it must be classified a Zone since you have to click on the door to get in. AndonSage 21:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Vraeth is correct. You click a door to get into there, but all the door is teleport you to a different region of the same zone -- there's no zoning screen, and if you do a /who you'll notice you're still in the Hole. There's lots of things in-game that port you to someplace without actually changing zones. Some of them even give you a zoning screen (which is basically you zoning back into a different place in the same zone) --lordebon 21:22, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yep, no problem, I understand now :) Just wanted you guys to know my reasoning. AndonSage 21:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) No worries, the first few times I was in the Hole I thought it was a separate zone as well hehe, went back in solo one day and clicked it only to find out it just took you to another part of the zone =) --lordebon 21:30, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Better that the information got into the wiki at all than NOT at all. Thanks for adding it, even if we ended up making a change. And keep up the good work!--Kodia 01:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) File:Earring_Icon_42_(Treasured).png Good morning. You left a rename tag on File:Earring_Icon_42_(Treasured).png asking it be renamed to _64_ instead. What will take the place of 42? If this gets moved for 64 then there's a gap. Also, when asking for renames or deletions from an admin, could you be more descriptive about the reasoning please? It helps us not have to go searching for more info. Just a little more will do. Essays aren't required. :)--Kodia 10:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at Earring Icon 42 (Legendary).png, you will see that the earring color doesn't match 42 (Treasured). The earring in 42 (Legendary) is a silver color, while 42 (Treasured) is more of a copper color. The color matches 64 (Legendary). I've already changed the pages that used 42 (Treasured) to use 64 (Treasured), so that when you rename it, all will be fine. So... 42 (Legendary) stays where it is (there is no gap), and 42 (Treasured) is paired with 64 (Legendary). As far as more explanation for renaming, where can I put that? I was under the impression the rename template only supported the new name in the first parameter. AndonSage 12:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep... conventions with icons are sort of tricky. 42 is a silver colored earring, while 64 is the gold color that matches the icon in question. I've moved the icon to the new name, however Kodia does have a point that a reason should be given with the new name; in this case, just mentioning that it should be moved to match the color would have been fine =) --lordebon 19:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Ya, but does the rename template use a second parameter for the reason? Or is it part of the first parameter? Or does that get put it in as a comment? AndonSage 22:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Per the template, it all goes in one parameter. Probably not how I would have done it, but for now it's all one param. --lordebon 23:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Got it. Thanks :) AndonSage 01:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) It is not "caster" Classes for EQ2 are Fighter, Mage, Scout and Priest. "Caster" is ambiguous as all Mages, Priests and Scouts, and some Fighters (Shadowknight and Paladin), are all "casters". If you mean mages when saying "caster" then say mages. 22:40, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :From what that page looks like, "caster" refers to either Mage or Priest on that page, which are two archetypes (Mage and Priest are archetypes, not classes) that are normally considered casters of spells (Scouts and Fighters are not really 'casters' either in common parlance or in practice anymore, since they normally use Combat Arts). However, in any case what should be listed is not a semi-ambiguous term like "Caster" but rather "Mage" or another archetype, or Mage & Priest if it's a choice for both. --lordebon 22:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, the "caster" parlance is from way back, and is used to indicate Intelligence-using cloth armor-wearing magic-casting squishie classes :) If one says "caster" in EQ2 chat, 99% of the people would know it's referring to Mages. However, you are correct in that "caster" is not an official class, and I should have used "Mage." I will endeavor to use the term "Mage" in the future. AndonSage 00:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC)